The D.C. Perinatal Study is a case-control study designed to elucidate the factors associated with the delivery of a low birth weight infant to resident mothers in the District of Columbia. The study "cases" were low birth weight infants (less than 2500 grams) born in participating hospitals. "Controls" were selected as the next race matched normal weight infant (= greater than 2500 grams) delivered at the same hospital. The mothers of the cases and controls were interviewed on the postpartum ward, with data verification obtained through abstraction of medical records. Where possible, prenatal information was verified by using the prenatal information which was attached to the hospital medical record. However, if the hospital medical record did not contain adequate prenatal information arrangements were made to abstract this information from private and public physician's offices where care was received. Data collection began February 1, 1984, and continued until January 31, 1985. The data was collected by SRA Technologies, Inc., of Arlington, Virginia. SRA Technologies, Inc., is presently entering all of the data into the computer. It is expected that they will provide us a preliminary tape July, l985, and a final clean and edited tape September 30, l985. Data analysis will begin after NICHD receives the final clean and edited tape with all appropriate documentation.